My Little Pony: Terminate a Princess
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, an enemy from Neo's past with unstoppable abilities comes to Equestria with one objective: Terminate Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Neo must do everything he can to protect his best friend.
1. Target: Princess Twilight Sparkle

My Little Pony: Terminate a Princess

Chapter 1

Target: Princess Twilight Sparkle

It was pretty quiet in the Castle of Friendship, Neo, Twilight and Spike were the only ones there. Starlight Glimmer was out in town and was getting spa treatment at the Ponyville Spa Center. Twilight and Spike were in the throne room cleaning and Neo in the game room, playing one of his arcade games.

While he was playing his game, something began to slowly rise out of the floor behind him. Neo was too into his game to look behind him and a strange liquid shape rose out of the floor. After it was up out of the floor, it changed its form into Neo. Neo still didn't know what was behind him until it changed its arm into the form of a crowbar and it hit Neo in the back, knocking him unconscious.

Then the creature in Neo's form walked out of the game room and headed for the throne room. The creature walked down the hallway and came into the throne room where Twilight and Spike were. Twilight looked over at the creature in Neo's form, she said hi to him and resumed cleaning. But then the creature pulled out a gun and aimed it at Twilight. The creature walked a little closer to get a good shot at her.

Then Twilight looked back and saw the creature pointing the gun at her, Twilight said, "Neo, what are you doing?" And made a scared look on her face. But before the creature could do anything, something shot through the creature's chest. Twilight looked and saw Neo pointing a gun at the creature who looked like Neo. She was very confused seeing 2 Neos, but then the creature changed his form as his gun wound healed. Neo looked at Twilight and said, "Run Twilight, get out of here!"

And so Twilight and Spike ran out of the throne room while Neo stayed inside the room to face the creature. Then the creature changed back to it's original form, which appeared to be a human in a police officer's outfit. Neo recognized the creature right away, it was one of his former enemies from earth, and he wasn't about to let it hurt Twilight.

Neo shot some more bullets at the creature, it slowed down the creature, but it didn't seem to be hurting it. The creature grabbed Neo and Neo kicked the creature in the face and threw it across the throne room. Then Neo ran outside and jumped on his motorcycle, he started it and drove off while trying to find Twilight. Neo came across Twilight running for her life, he told her to get on his motorcycle, so Twilight hopped on and held onto Neo. She asked what was going on and Neo said he would explain later once they get away.

Then the creature came out of the castle and began running after them on foot. The creature ran pretty fast and was right behind Neo and Twilight. Neo took out his gun and fired some rounds at the creature. The creature got hit, but it didn't slow it down very much.

Then Twilight shot some beams of magic from her horn, and one of the beam hit the creature and sent it flying a few yards from them. Now Neo and Twilight were able to get away and they rode off into the Everfree Forest.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Origin of the T-1000

My Little Pony: Terminate a Princess

Chapter 2

Origin of the T-1000

Neo and Twilight were riding on Neo's motorcycle after escaping a creature that just tried to kill Twilight. They had lost the creature and were safe at the moment, but Neo knew they wouldn't be safe for long.

Neo stopped his motorcycle and he and Twilight got off for a second. Now that they were safe for now, Twilight wanted to know what was going on. Neo said that creature that tried to kill her was a cyborg made out of liquid metal known as the T-1000. Neo told Twilight where the T-1000 came from.

It was back in the 70's when Neo lived in his homeland, known as the Twilight Zone. Back when Neo's lifelong friend Mickey Mouse lived with him as a roommate, there were racist gangs that wanted Mickey Mouse dead because they saw Mickey as a demon, or a mutated mouse with a virus, or simply because they just wanted him dead. The gang built the T-1000 and programmed it with orders to kill Mickey. And when it tried to kill Mickey, Neo defended Mickey from the T-1000, eventually, Neo triumphed over the T-1000 and saved Mickey. And since then, the T-1000 resurfaced a few times and tried to kill Neo in retaliation, but Neo always managed to escape. And now it looks like the T-1000 has resurfaced again and is after Twilight.

Neo wasn't sure if the T-1000 was just trying to kill Twilight to get back at Neo or if someone ordered the T-1000 to kill her. But whatever the reason was, Neo had to protect Twilight. Neo asked where Spike was and Twilight said that she lost him while running from the T-1000 and she was hoping that he was okay. Twilight wanted to go back home but Neo said that they should stay in the forest because if they go home, the T-1000 will come back for here there. She thought about getting her friends, but Neo said no because the T-1000 can change his form like a changeling and it might take the form of one of her friends to attack her and they couldn't take that chance.

Twilight and Neo were on their own for now and they had to keep moving before the T-1000 catches up to them. The Castle of the 2 Sisters was not very far from them and Neo suggested that they go there for right now. Twilight agreed and they got back on the motorcycle and headed for the castle.

As they were riding, they heard gunshots from behind them, they looked back and saw the T-1000 running after them and he was shooting at them with Caliber Pistol. And so Neo and Twilight continued heading towards the Castle of the 2 Sisters with the T-1000 right behind them.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight in the Castle

My Little Pony: Terminate a Princess

Chapter 3

Fight in the Castle

Neo and Twilight were riding on Neo's motorcycle, they were heading towards the Castle of the 2 Sisters with the T-1000 running after them on foot. Neo tried dodging the bullets that the T-1000 was shooting at them while Twilight shot some beams of magic at it. But the T-1000 was being more cautious about the magic beams and it avoided each shot.

When Neo and Twilight made it to the castle, they ran inside and tried to hide. The T-1000 came inside the castle and looked around for the human and pony princess it was after. Then Neo jumped out and attacked the T-1000. Neo hit the T-1000 3 times with his feet, but then the T-1000 grabbed his foot and threw him into another room. The T-1000 took out his gun and aimed it at him, but before the T-1000 could shoot Neo, something flew over it and took the gun away. It was Rainbow Dash, she glared angrily at the T-1000 and said, "Leave him alone you big bully."

The T-1000 made it's arm take the form of a sharp knife and it tried to slash Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow Dash dodged it. Then the rest of Twilight's friends came into the room and Applejack bucked the T-1000 in the back, knocking it to the ground. Rarity used her magic to throw things at the T-1000, but the T-1000 overpowered Rarity and it stuck it's finger through Rarity chest, making it's finger in the form of sharp object.

Rarity grunted in pain and the T-1000 said, "Call to Twilight." Rarity struggled and the T-1000 turned it's finger, making it hurt more. The T-1000 said, "I know this hurts." It twisted it's finger more, hurting Rarity even more. Then the T-1000 put it's other finger in front of Rarity, changing it's finger into the form of another sharp object and it held it's finger in front of Rarity. The T-1000 said, "Call to Twilight now."

But before Rarity could say anything, Neo appeared behind the T-1000 and he overpowered the T-1000, forcing the T-1000 to release Rarity. Neo continued to fight the T-1000 with the help of his friends and Twilight shot a powerful beam of magic at the T-1000, the beam was so powerful, it blew up the T-1000, blasting it into pieces.

Pieces of liquid metal were all over the room and everypony thought it was over, but then Neo pointed at the pieces of liquid metal and said it's restructuring. The ponies saw the pieces of liquid metal connecting together and Neo had to do something quickly before it fully restructures.

Neo opened a portal to earth and he made it open over the pieces of liquid metal, then the portal sucked the liquid metal up like a vacuum cleaner and the portal closed. The T-1000 was now being sent back to earth and hopefully it will never be able to come back to Equestria.

The ponies hugged Neo and Twilight and were so happy that they were alright, Twilight asked them how they found them and Rarity said that Spike came and told them what was happening, so they came to help. Twilight told them everything that Neo told her about the T-1000 and they were hoping that it never returns to Equestria.

Meanwhile, back on earth, in the city of Detroit, the young teenager Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer learned of the failure of the T-1000, she was the one who had sent it to Equestria to terminate Twilight, now that another one of her plans had failed, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
